


Sometimes miracles come in pairs

by Saku015



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ass-Kicking, Basketball, Boys Kissing, Crying Kise Ryouta, Established Relationship, First Impressions, First Meetings, Graduation, Hurt/Comfort, Intimidation, Kissing, Love, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Winter Cup, Protectiveness, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Oneshots for Kikasa Week 2018.





	1. First impressions

Kaijo’s captain was someone who you can not to be fuck with – at least that’s how Aominecchi would say it. Kise was sitting on the bench with the other first years, looking at the short third year walking back and forth in front of them. His sharp eyes made all first years shirk a little bit, including himself. He never would have thought that he would ever meet someone as intimidating as Akashicchi, but that guy was really close to it.

Kise saw another of their senpais standing near to the bench. When their eyes met, the guy’s eyes widened in recognization. Kise sighed inwardly. That happened every time. The upperclassman stepped to their captain and touched his shoulder. The older boy turned his attention to the boy who whispered something into his ear. 

"Hey!" Kise snapped his eyes up, looking into sharp blue ones. His mouth hung open and a sharp little breath escaped through his lips. The third year looked at him from head to toe, then turned away. "He stays at the bench for now."

"Excuse me?!" Kise asked loudly, jumping up from his seat. He was not used to being on the bench – not after the countless victories which his team had because of his actions.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach due to a hard kick and landed on his ass on the floor of the gym. He looked up and saw his new captain’s form hovering over him like dark storm clouds.

"I fucking do not care what kind of incredible basketball club you participated in middle school," he said on a low voice which was a hundred percent scarier than actual yelling would have been. "You are just a regular first year, just like all of them there," he said, nodding towards the bench, "which means that you have to know your place."

Finishing his lecture, the upperclassman walked past him. After Kise had gained back his composure, he felt a smirk tugging onto his lips. He pushed himself up from the ground and turned around, just to see the others’ back. His life in Kaijo would be really interesting…


	2. Being possessive

It happened on the last day before the Winter Cup. They had just finished practice when the door of their locker room opened, revealing Aomine and that dangerous captain of his.

Kise raised his head up, feeling the tension radiating from his own captain’s body beside him. Kasamatsu stood up and walked to their guests. Aomine stood out of the way to let the two captains being face to face with each other.

"What the hell do you want?" Kasamatsu asked, narrowing his eyes. Imayoshi gave him one of those bone chilling smiles, but his captain did not become intimidated by it. Kise felt pride welling inside his chest.

"That is none of your business," the other third year said, then walking past Kasamatsu towards the bench. He stopped in front of Kise and reached his hand out. "I am so sorry for your leg, Kise-kun. I hope it has gotten better already."

Kise did not answer, only narrowed his eyes as well. There was something in the other teen which frightened him to the core – no matter how much he did not want to admit it. Suddenly, he felt as an arm hugged his sitting form by the shoulder and he was pulled to a warm body.

"He does not need your pretended worry, Imayoshi," his captain said on his dangerous voice. "Now get out of here before I kick you out myself."

From the corner of his eye, Kise saw Aomine covering his mouth to hide his smirk. Kise smiled back at him with a wink.

"Your captain is really cool," the tan skinned teen mouthed to him. Kise only nodded as an answer.

He turned his gaze towards his senpai. The teen was still standing beside him, his hug becoming tighter around his shoulder. Kise leaned against the others’ body, sighing contently. His senpai really was the coolest man alive.


	3. First kiss

Kasamatsu Yukio was not good at handling crying people, especially when said people were crying because of a big emotional breakdown and that was the case with the Ace of Kaijo. 

After they had lost to Touou, the blond haired boy stayed back in the locker room for a little bit, saying he needed some privacy. All of them knew how frustrating losing an important match was, so they gave him his place. Although, after 15 minutes of waiting, Kasamatsu had had enough.

"I am going to scoop up that idiot!" He said to the team and walked back to the locker room. He opened the door without any warnings with a vein popping angrily on his forehead. He found their Ace sitting on the bench, crying his heart out while muffling the sounds with his hand.

"S-senpai…" Kise choked out with wide eyes. Because he had no better idea, the older teen sat down beside him. Kise opened his mouth again, but a warning look stopped him.

"If you try to say sorry, I am going to hit you!" Kise flinched back a bit which made Yukio roll his eyes. "All of your senpais had already lost matches, so we know how hard it is," Yukio started, then grabbed Kise by the shoulders, "but that does not mean you can break down like this! You are our Ace and the team needs you! Plus, I am sure you will kick that bastards’ ass next time."

Kises’ eyes teared up even more and hugged the other teen tightly.

"Senpai!" Kise bawled, hiding his face into the crook of Yukio’s neck.

"Idiot, I said no break down!"

"I-I am sorry, senpai!" Kise sniffed, feeling his cheeks heating up. "Whenever I start crying for real, I just can not stop until I have no more tears."

Yukio sighed. He pushed him away a little. Kise gave him a perplexed look. With a quick movement, Yukio leaned forward and kissed the other on the lips. Kise gave out a surprised little noise, but kissed back anyway. When they separated, a gentle smile appeared on Yukio’s lips.

"See? You stopped."


	4. Doing something together

”Senpai! Where are we going?” Kise asked his senpai for the nth time. After they had parted from the team, Kasamatsu grabbed him by the wrist and started pulling him after himself.

”You will spend the night at my place tonight.” Came the grumpy answer. ”I do not want you to be alone tonight.”

Kise felt his cheeks heating up. He wanted to say that he would be all right. That the loss against Seirin did not affect him that much, but he knew that was a lie. He knew that after he had gotten home, he would mostly lie on his bed, crying into his pillow. 

”I’m sorry,” Kise whispered, defeated, averting his gaze. He kept his pace up with his senpai, but he suddenly was pushed against one of the fences. Kasamatsu’s icy cold eyes flashed with anger and Kise gulped.

”What did I tell you about apologizing for things that are not your fault?” His voice was firm, but gentle at the same time. Kise blushed again, closing his eyes. He heard a little chuckle then felt as a larger hand took his own. ”Come on, idiot! The sooner you get some sleep, the better.”

 

Kise was amused by his captains’ flat. It was tidy and arranged, just like Kasamatsu. Said captain walked into the small kitchen, while ordering him to take a bath and go to the bedroom.

”Thank you, senpai!” Kise said with gratefulness in his voice.

”Yeah, yeah,” he heard the nonchalant answer from the kitchen where the other made some tea. By the time the tea was ready, Kise had already finished his shower and was sitting on his captains’ bed, wearing one of his own T-shirts with a boxer. Since he had became a model, he learned that he always had to have some spare clothes with him. ”Here!” Yukio said as he gave the cup to Kise. ”Drink, then lie down.”

”Okay!” Kise said as he slipped from the tea. It felt so much better than he expected. He sighed, then put the empty cup on the nightstand beside the bed. He lay down and pulled the cover over his head. He heard footsteps and felt a presence beside the bed.

Yukio looked down at his Ace. Only a mop of blond hair could be seen from under his covers. No matter how hard he tried to push away the feeling, Yukio was beyond worried. He had never seen Kise like that – not even after their loss against Touou. He leaned forward and patted the top of Kise’s head. He turned around to walk out of the room to the sofa when a hand lashed out and grabbed his T-shirt.

Yukio sighed, then climbed into the bed. Kise nuzzled to him and hid his face into the crook of his neck. Kasamatsu wrapped his arms around his body and pulled him closer. He knew that Kise needed that – someone giving him comfort after that day. Kise gave out a content little voice, then his breathing became steady.

Yukio smiled and placed a small kiss onto the blond locks. In that moment, Kise was adorable. Not that childish, whining teen everyone knew in the team or the Ace who would do everything for his friends. Only a little kouhai, seeking comfort in his senpais’ arms.


	5. Graduation

They were standing face to face under one of the sakura trees. The warm breeze lightly blew Kise’s hair out of his eyes, so Yukio clearly see those tears gathering in them rapidly. Yukio stepped to him, wiping them down with his fingers.

”Now, now, enough crying!” He cooed as more tears ran down on Kises’ face. He had cried almost all the time when they were together for two months and as Kasamatsus’ graduation neared, everything turned for the worse.

”B-but, senapi…” Kise sniffed, hiding his face into the crook of his senapi’s neck. ”I do not want you to go!” Yukio pulled him closer and patted his head. Kise nuzzled his face to his neck and returned his hug.

”I do not go so far away. Only one hour away.” Yukio pushed Kise away who looked at him with his eyes still teary. Yukio squeezed his shoulder. ”You are the Ace of Kaijo. You need to help your kouhais who will come next year.” 

Kise nodded, determined. He knew how painful leaving was for his lover – not only because of him, but because of the basketball club as well. He loved the sport more than anything and Kise was sure about that he was the best captain Kaijo had ever had.

”Hai, senpai!” He said, nodding to reassure the older teen and gave him a small smile. He knew his duties too. He was the light of Kaijo and he had to do anything to help them to victory. ”I will do everything I can!”

The kind look Kasamatsu gave him made Kise’s heart flutter. He felt his cheeks heating up and his eyes sparkled. Yukio stood on his tiptoes and placed a small kiss on his lips.

”Thank you, Ryo-chan!” He called him on the nickname he only used when they were together. ”I can not leave the team in better hands.”


End file.
